Dalgun Religion (CCW)
Worship of the Immortals, who rescued the creatures of earth from demonic enslavement at the dawn of history. Since then, these gods have competed against each other in their patronage of various causes, nations, and peoples. Humankind, over the course of about 2000 years, rebelled against its gods in several wars and as of about 621 years ago, expelled or killed off all of them. Dalgun faiths are thus no longer dominant in human nations, and where they remain are considered backwards—the exceptions being Celtheste, Enekhe, and Mathsra, where they still retain large followings, widespread respect, and institutional power. Dalgun faiths differ greatly based on what god or pantheon is being worshiped, and Post-Keaslios (the expulsion of the gods) faiths differ from their historical forms. In general Historical Dalgun faiths often revolve around seeking aid or protection from the gods through offerings and rituals, while Post-Keaslios faiths focus on devotion, behavior, and societal structure in anticipation of their return. Enekhites The Mystical Faith Official: Devolved Pantheon Enekhe (DPE) The last bastion of the gods in the human world, the House of Enekhe was among the oldest and most powerful pantheons of the ancient order, and remained feared and adored by their people until the bitter end. The end being when the Sunyan Empire publicly executed the Enekhite Immortals and dragged their bodies through Ancrion. Unlike other subjugated cultures, however, the Enekhites never gave up their old gods and eventually the House was reborn and reinstated as the state religion. While the old House of Enekhe erected massive monuments, offered their daughters up into temple slavery, and performed elaborate daily rituals, the New or “Devolved” Pantheon of Enekhe, is devoted to the physical remains of the gods—carefully preserved and entombed at various pilgrimage sites. The faithful gather at these sites and in the ruins of their temples to commune with the spirits of the beyond—often dancing, chanting, meditating, or drinking trillwater to induce trances and hallucinations. These experiences, they believe, will prepare them for the journey they will take after death, to the great warchamber of their gods. And once the chamber is full, an army of the dead will return to enact vengeance and make the Enekhites rulers of a new eternal world. Adenites The Civic Faith Official: the House of Aden. The immortals of Aden were the first pantheon to call themselves guardians instead of gods and refuse to be worshiped, declaring that person-hood belonged to all. And rather than protect and patronize a people or a nation, the guardians were protectors of the House itself, which was (radically) open to all. For Aden was not a land or a kingdom, it was the very idea of a just and free society, wherever and by whoever it was invoked. Quite apart from their peers, the Adenite Immortals were not killed or exiled, but left of their own volition, purportedly as they witnessed the tide of human civilization turn against their kind. They left long before the most serious wars, and while still dearly loved by their people. Afterwards, these Citizens of Aden refused to convert to any other House, even when conquered, believing that they had received a mandate from the Guardians to continue the work of Aden themselves –that the Guardianship had been passed on to them. For their refusal to convert, Adenites were imprisoned or exiled first by other Immortal Houses, then by the Cosmacan faiths that followed. The beliefs of the Adenites revolve around the Pillars of the House, represented by the eight main guardians and emphasizing the personhood of all, the responsibility of all to each other, and of careful thought and restraint in all things. While the “Zeal of Aden” that spurred on Adenites through their persecution has largely faded, the beliefs, values, and practices of Aden have permeated many societies—especially in Northern Celtheste, where many Adenites found safe haven. Many of the walled cities in this region still have these famous Adenite words engraved above their gates: “Enter Freely. Go with grace.” Recent events, however, may irrevocably alter the faith and its mark on the world. The Rendish House of Aden is undergoing a rapid and alarming transformation following its merger with a military order and the rise of a certain charismatic priestess. What was once a faith known for its tolerant and charitable followers may soon become a violent crusade to “make way for the return of the gods.” Guardians of Aden: Shovu (Restraint), Nahfel (Generosity/Compassion), Roshe (Trust/Openness), Martas (Justice for the weak), Melia (Skepticism/to Investigate and pursue truth), Axal (Knowledge/Wisdom), Paeges (Brotherhood/Equality), Casil (Individuality/Democracy), Belu (the unknown). Ingarians The Scholar’s Faith Official: the House of Ingair. Like the Adenites, the Ingarian gods left (or abandoned depending on who you ask) Celtheste of their own volition, so the possibility of their return has always been imminent. The Ingarians were also young gods with a young country and no rebellions had risen against them. Though their leader, Cana, left long ago, minor members of the pantheon have been making appearances as late as 700 years ago. So their worship continues, or rather, their veneration. On the model of the House of Aden, the Celthestan gods were called Guardians and had a more equal relationship with their people. Ingarians are split into two denominations: the Dahanaem based Endorsed Church (Dafinians) and the western dominant Primary Church (Andinots). Andinots are the smaller, more fervent group that believes Cana abandoned Celtheste for its sins and will only return when a kingdom worthy of her is restored. Once this meant a literal political entity, but now “Kingdom” is meant more figuratively. The church is lead by the Cult of Cana and their philosophy and practice tends to revolve around her. Dafinians on the other hand place emphasis on the whole pantheon and the return of Cana is incidental. To the Dafinians, the Guardians were teachers who imparted eternal and invulnerable gifts to Celthestans that live on even without the presence of the gods. Despite the major differences in structures, creed, and aesthetic, the two denominations have never been in conflict. In practice and in their beliefs about human behavior, they’ve never been far apart. Both believe in similar personal and societal mores. Both believe in the core tenants of Land, King, and Harmony. That is, respect for the land and its creatures, respect for authority, and respect for all peoples regardless of culture or origin. Both look back on the First Kingdom under Archelon I as a lost paradise that will one day be restored. Andinots believe that Archelon himself will return as well. In all cases, Ingarians tend to have a literary/intellectual faith since records and stories of Cana and the gods abound, and there is no definitive holy text. The work of divinity involves rigorous examinations and interpretations of what is true and what is not. In essence, the work of religion is historiography for Ingarians, which is why beliefs and practices are so diverse from one locale to another. Canticans The Secret Faith Official: Cult of Ama-Nali The Canticans have long embraced religious diversity in their lands while also retaining a state religion devoted to their sole patron and goddess, Ama-Nali. The church is tied closely to the functioning of the state and only admits lifetime Canticans to its secretive midnight temple rituals. Public ceremonies take the form of festivals and ceremonies by the sea. Some consider the Cantican religion the last true Dalgun faith, as it functions mostly just as an ancient immortal-worshiping faith would have—excepting any physical manifestation of Ama-Nali herself. It is a mystery to all uninitiated where exactly the ocean goddess disappeared to during the Wars against the Gods. She hasn’t been seen for centuries, yet Canticans don’t seem to pray for her return. And another thing: how do all Canticans seem to possess powers of enchantment, the likes of which died with the gods years ago? Mathsrians The Primordial Faith Official: House of Orgud-Kimat. In Mathsra, where the gods had been stamped out long ago by Makalan invaders, the House of Kimat was reduced to a shell of its former glory and unseated as the most powerful house of its day. Their defeat marked a great turning point in the war against the gods. Like the Enekhites, however, the Mathsrians never truly let go of their gods. The basic structures of temple worship and ritual carried on in various forms into the Cosmacan faiths that replaced it. But after a millennia, the rumor is the gods have truly returned, and this time they are taking no chances, drawing on powers deeper and older than their immortal selves.